Three Years
by Lostie Gleek
Summary: What happened to Sawyer and Juliet during the three years they were stuck at the Dharma camp? How did they fall in love? How was it different in 1977? What happened? Find out what could've happened in this fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there! I hope you enjoyed my special hello! I don't usually say 'Why hello there!' But I did because this is a special fanfic! Suliet is one of my two favorite ships IN THE WORLD! So please review because Suliet is amazing! **

CHAPTER 1

Remembering

Sawyer's POV

"Lafleur?" A voice called from outside my door, "Lafleur!"

"Who the hell is Lafleur?" I mumbled to myself and rolled over in my bed.

Bed? Since when do I sleep in a bed? Then I remembered everything.

"Son of a bitch!" I said tiredly, everything was so complicated.

Juliet, Jin, Miles, Daniel, and I had supposedly crashed on this island in a boat and we were allowed to say for two weeks to look for our crew. And I had decided that my name was James Lafleur, but I had everyone call me Jim.

"Lafleur!" The voice called again.

"Coming!" I shouted, I quickly put on my dharma uniform and walked to the door.

I opened the door, "Why, hello Horace! Nice to see you!" I said sarcastically.

Horace ignored my sarcasm, "We need to talk to your crew, they're waiting for you."

I followed Horace to a small circle of lawn chairs, Jin, Miles, Daniel, and Juliet watched me walk over. There were a few Dharma people sitting in the chairs too.

"Well?" I asked, sitting in a chair across from Juliet.

"We want to stay here." Miles told me.

"Oh really?" I asked him and looked at Juliet.

She had her head down and she looked confused. I knew she didn't want to stay. Last night I had to convince her to stay for an extra two weeks. I wanted her to stay because I loved her. She was just so amazing. She was beautiful and strong. But she was also one of the kindest people I knew. Everything about her was flawless. I was planning to convince her to stay somehow.

"Really." Jin nodded.

"We want to stay here for as long as we want." Miles continued.

"But we said you guys can only stay for another two weeks!" A dharma guy added.

"Well we saved your people!" Miles almost shouted.

"Calm down everyone!" Horace shouted, "Why should we let you stay?" He asked.

"We could work here and help you with stuff!" Miles explained.

"Would you guys do that?" Horace asked us.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Yes." Jin said.

"Okay." Daniel agreed.

Juliet nodded sadly.

I was the only one that noticed how unhappy she was.

"Can I talk to you?" Horace asked Daniel and lead him away.

We all got up and Jin and Miles walked to the mess hall.

I walked over to Juliet.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I don't want to stay." She told me quietly.

"I know, but there's nothing to go back to." I told her.

She looked at me and sighed.

"It's 1977." I said.

"I just want to get off this island!" She said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hey! Don't cry Blondie!" I put my arm her shoulders, "Everything is gonna be fine."

"How do you know?" She asked sadly.

"Because I'm not letting anything happen to you." I looked at her seriously.

She surprised me with a hug, "Thank you, James." She said with mixed emotions in her voice.

"You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2: Picnic

**I'm so glad at least two people are reading my story! ^_^ I hope more will read and review! You have no idea how happy it makes me! I love you to the two people reading this! Well we all know that Suliet is one of the best couples ever so they might start dating soon because they're just that in love... I'VE SAID TOO MUCH! Read my lostie(s)!**

Juliet's POV

I walked away from Sawyer, somehow he made me feel much better. I walked into the house they had given me. I took a long nap. After I woke up I was confused again. I had wanted to get off the stupid island for so long! But there was Sawyer, I think I might love him. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Blondie?" Sawyer's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" I called.

My hair was a mess and I was wearing an old gray sweatshirt and black sweatpants. I sighed and answered the door.

"You look pretty." Sawyer told me.

I laughed, "Thank you."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic with me for dinner." He said it like a statement.

"Of corse. Let me change." I told him.

"I think you look fine." He told me with a smile.

I grinned, "Thank you!"

"I'll pick you up at 5." He told me.

"Okay." I agreed.

It was 4:50 by the time I had finished getting ready.

I heard a honk from outside and a familiar voice call "Blondie!"

I walked outside and over to the Dharma van.

"Nice ride." I teased him.

"It's the best Dharma van in town." Sawyer said sarcastically.

"I bet it is." I agreed.

"Well someone's in a better mood!" Sawyer pointed out as we drove to where we were having our picnic.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well ain't that dandy."

We drove in silence for a few minutes until we reached a small clearing.

"Welcome to the best place to have a picnic in Dharma-vill!"

"How would you know that?" I teased.

"I just do." He assured me.

**Sorry it was so short! It's short because the next chapter makes the stoey get better! I'm writing chapter 5 or 6 and I'm going to make them longer from then on! But if you're a Suliet shipper then you'll like the next chapter ;) You're welcome! I'll upload REALLY SOON I promise! **


	3. Chapter 3: You Don't Have To Be Alone

**Two in a row! I'm on a roll! I'm duo dating two in role because I fell bad about taking so long last time! I'm also writing a PB&J fanfiction because PB&J and Suliet are my favorite lost couples! I take suggestions so if want have ideas!**

Sawyer's POV

Juliet and I climbed out of the blue van. I grabbed the basket and the blanket from the backseat.

"How'd you know about this place?" She asked me.

"I didn't." I told her honestly.

"So you just drove around until you found a nice place to have a picnic?" She laughed.

"Pretty much." I shrugged.

Juliet helped me spread out the blanket and we both sat down on the light blue blanket.

"So what's for dinner?" Juliet asked me.

"Why don't you find out?" I asked her and pushed the basket towards her.

"I think I will," She said confidently, "Grilled chicken sandwiches," she began listing off all of the items, "Chips, and lemonade," She looked at me happily, "Yum."

"Thanks, Blondie, I tried."

She smiled and picked up a sandwich, "Let's see if you succeeded." She said challengingly.

"Oh I think I did." I raised my eyebrows at her and picked up the other sandwich.

We both looked at each other and took a bite at the same time.

"Best sandwich I've ever had." I said cockily.

"I've had better." She shrugged and then gave me a smile so I knew she didn't mean it.

We ate in silence for a few moments until Juliet said to me,

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Everything James."

"Like?"

"Making me feel better about staying." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"They never said we could stay, they're only considering it."

"But they might as well have said yes."

"Look on the bright side!" I protested.

"What bright side?" She asked upset.

"You don't have to be alone." I said gently.

Then suddenly she kissed me. She just... kissed me. She was on her knees kissing me and I was still sitting on the ground. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back. She had my face in her hands. We broke apart for air, our faces inches away.

"That turned out better then I thought." She breathed.

"Sure did, Blondie."

I kissed her and we fell back onto the blanket.

**They kissed! You're very welcome! I think next chapter is longer! The story will better from here! **


End file.
